villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Winifred Sanderson
Winifred "Winnie" 'Sanderson '''was the main antagonist of ''Hocus Pocus. She is the eldest and most intelligent witch of the 3 Sanderson Sisters, consisting of her, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson. History Back when she was alive, her lover was William "Billy" Butcherson, but she found out he had an affair with her sister, Sarah. Enraged, she poisoned Billy and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so that he could not reveal her secrets even in death. She sold her soul, and possibly the souls of her sisters, to The Devil for a spellbook of evil magic, containing a recipe for a potion that would enable them to suck the youth from children and maintain their own. Such a child was Emily Binx from whom they sucked her dry of her youth so that she died of being so dramatically aged. For this crime, along with their refusal to reveal what they'd done to Emily's brother, Thackery (whom they'd turned into an immortal black cat), the Sanderson sisters were condemned to be hanged, but Winifred warned them that in time, on Hallow's Eve when the moon was full, a virgin would light the Black Flame Candle to summon the sisters back from the dead. Eventually, this prophecy was fulfilled when teenager Max Dennison along with his little sister Dani and his girlfriend Allison, broke in the Sanderson Sisters' old home and lit the candle 300 years later in spite of the 2 girs' protests. The three Sanderson Sisters then tried to abduct him, his little sister, and his girlfriend in order to suck the lives out of all three of them, specifically Max's sister, Dani. With the help of Thackery Binx and Billy, the three eventually defeated the three witches. Appearance Winifred wears a purple dress under a long, ornate green robe embroidered with gold thread. When she goes outside, she wears a dark green cloak. She has curly red hair worn in a style similar to the shape of a heart, brown eyes, buck teeth, long nails, and a lack of eyebrows. She dons lipstick on the center of her upper and lower lips, producing a pout effect. She has striped green stockings and shoes with curved points. Powers and Abilities Winnie's most distinctive ability is her ability to fire green magical lightning from her fingertips. She has some skill in necromancy, as she was able to raise her dead ex-lover Billy from his grave. Like her sister Sarah, Winifred can bewitch people with her voice. She can also fly with the aid of a broomstick. Gallery A close up of Winifred Sanderson.jpg Images (3).jpg Winifred.jpg Videos Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the past Category:Life-Drainers Category:Immortals Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Child Murderer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hungry Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Femme Fatale Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Beldam Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Satanism Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sorceress